1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of orthotics, and particularly to the splinting of fingers whereby a lightweight finger splint constructed of a single piece of bent spring steel wire which is covered with foam pads, permits the extension and flexion splinting of one or all of the fingers of the hand, including the thumb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The splinting of hands and fingers is often used in rehabilitating arthritic patients, stroke and accident victims and the like having neurological, muscle, joint and tendon damage in order to restore mobility to the fingers and joints of the hand. In all cases, it is desirable that the finger splints be easily conformed to the user's hands and at the same time be capable of further adjustment when the desired degree of flexion or extension of the finger, for example, has been achieved. At this point, for example, it would be desirable to further splint the finger for a greater corrective force to be applied to the finger.
Most desirably, such a finger splint would be capable of allowing mobility of the fingers while it is exerting a force. Further, the splint should be readily removable for the above mentioned readjustment to permit baths and for patient comfort. Other desirable features include a splint which is not restrictive of other uninvolved joints of the fingers or hand, so that use of the hand is possible during the course of corrective splinting.
A splint which is well ventilated is another desirable feature, so that increased temperature is not a comfort problem. Further, the finger splint should be constructed of a strong, long lasting material which will not be readily subject to rust or other types of deterioration during the use of the splint. Adequate padding of the finger splint, as well as lightness in weight are also extremely desirable characteristics to provide maximum comfort to the patient. It is also desirable that the finger splint be capable of being washed which requires a washable type of exterior material.
The ideal finger splint is also one which can be readily placed on the finger and removed easily by the patient, so that outside help is not required. This can be of considerable help to patients who are severely lacking in finger mobility for more than one of their fingers. Any difficulty of emplacement of the splint can represent a considerable amount of frustration for the patient.
Finger splints which are utilized at the present time include flat rigid materials, such as metal or wood used in conjunction with adhesive tape and in some cases removable types of strapping material. This type of splint completely immobilizes the finger. While this might be desirable in certain cases, such as when fingers are being splinted after a bone breakage, they are not desirable for use with patients who need some movement in order to prevent joint contractures or stiffening. Furthermore, they are not adaptable for both the flexion and extension splinting of a finger.
Other types of splints are complicated affairs using many wires, combinations of wires, pads and straps in combination with rubber bands, hooks and the like. While such splints have enjoyed some success, their design and straps make them cumbersome for application by the patient. The projections can be a hazard and they also prevent use of the finger. More importantly, such splints are not usable for splinting of the thumb.
Until the present time, there has not been available for finger splinting, an adjustable finger splint which is well ventilated, soft and strong, yet light in weight, having long lasting parts, usable for overcoming flexion and extension, contractures of joints, while allowing mobility of the splinted finger and uninvolved fingers and which can be used for flexion and extension splinting of thumbs.